Already Gone: Bonus Chapters
by Criala
Summary: These are some extra chapters written for my story, Already Gone. (Itachi/OC)
1. No More Waiting

Hello, this is the first bonus chapter!  
This is just a little idea I had, relating to my _**Already Gone**_ two part story.  
You may want to go read that one first.  
So, I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the story plot and Ayumi belong to me.**

* * *

Two figures, both male, were in the devastation that used to be the Uchiha Hideout. One, the youngest of the two, had his back against a broken wall, looking rather freaked out as the elder one staggered towards him. His arm stretched out in front of him.

"No, stop! Stay away!" The younger, Sasuke, shouted, pressing his back further against the broken wall.

Soon enough, the elder, Itachi, was right in front of him. He raised his hand higher, which caused Sasuke to panic even more. But all that Itachi did was bring his index and middle finger together, gently prodding Sasuke's forehead.

"Sorry, Sasuke... There won't be a next time." He smiled gently, even with the blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. And only a moment later, he fell to the ground, collapsing onto his back. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

Everything had gone according to plan. Well, mostly. It hadn't been part of his plan for Sasuke to go to Orochimaru. But other than that, it had gone the way he wanted it to. And he could leave this world without any regrets, at least where Sasuke was concerned.

And in these final moments of his, one of the last things that went through his mind was her. There was so much that he regretted when it came her. That all those years ago he had to leave her as well. She'd been one of the few bright spots he'd had left in his life. That the last time he'd seen her, after not seeing her in years, was mere moments before her death. That there had been nothing he could have done to save her.

Now the very last thing that went through his mind was just her. No regrets tied to it. Just her. Her long ebony locks. Her caring sapphire eyes. Her sweet smile. Her kind voice. Her warm presence.

 _You won't have to wait any longer, Ayumi-san._


	2. Edo Tensei: Part 1

Alright, so I couldn't get this thought of out my head, so here you are!  
This is is a two parter, so the second one will be posted soon too.  
Also, for the conversation between Itachi and Sasuke later and whatnot, I took it directly from the manga.  
I spent three hours typing up all the chapters from when Sasuke first saw Itachi to when Itachi released the Edo Tensei.  
Man, my fingers hurt! xD  
I hope you all enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only Ayumi and the story plot belong to me.**

* * *

Darkness. Nothing. And suddenly a breath of life. And blue on black eyes snapped open with a gasp. Slowly the woman lifted a hand up, touching her face. Was this real? She had been dead. The last thing she had seen was his face. And she died without a regret. What was she doing back now?

It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. Someone had brought her back using a forbidden jutsu. But for what purpose?

"What is going on?" She muttered to herself as she glanced around. Upon observing the scenery, she found herself in a forest. And something pulled at her, not literally, causing her to wonder through the forest towards where this pull was leading her.

Emerging from the trees, she was surprised at the scene before her. Four individuals were fighting. One she recognized as Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails. He was fighting along side an older, black man. And her eyes trailed over to who they were fighting.

One was a man with snow white hair and a sunken in face. But her eyes widened when she saw who this unknown man was with.

 _Itachi-san..._

And the same thing that pushed her towards this area pushed her to join the fight. It was like she didn't have any control over her body. Just when she was about to jump into the fight, a crow burst from Naruto's mouth, and she looked it straight in the eye. And what happened next, she didn't fully understand.

Within a few moments, her eyes widened as whatever had control over her lifted. She stayed where she was with whatever was pushing her to join the fight and attack Naruto and his comrade gone. But the white haired man's hair suddenly turned red and his face filled out.

She was frozen for a few minutes as she watched the four of them. Now it was Itachi, Naruto and the other man against the newly red haired man. Her eyes widened when she saw an attack that was aimed at Itachi. And without thinking, she jumped in front of the attack, effectively blocking it with her arm. It disintegrated her arm up to her shoulder.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes wide with surprise as he looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly, standing fully as her arm began to regenerate.

"...Ayumi-san." The voice behind her was soft, speaking with tenderness she hadn't heard in such a long time. A voice that she would never be able to forget in life or death.

"Itachi-san." She whispered, jumping back so that she was standing beside him, in a defensive position.

"You two know each other?!" Naruto exclaimed, glancing between the two.

"We do." Ayumi answered his question, before turning her gaze on Itachi. "What is going on?"

"We've been revived with the Edo Tensei. The Reanimation jutsu." Itachi answered. "Whoever brought us all back has complete control over those he has reanimated. He can completely cut off their personalities should he choose so."

"That's what he's done to Nagato!" Naruto frowned.

"I see..." She murmured, eyes on the red haired man, Nagato. "Why are we in control of ourselves then?"

But Itachi had no time to answer her, because Nagato was quickly on the attack again. His attacks were quick and powerful, but they had managed to seal him after defeating him in battle. He even thanked them as he was sealed. Itachi and Naruto spoke briefly, before Itachi excused himself, telling Naruto that he would leave it to him. And with that, he had taken off.

This caused Naruto to let out a sigh, then he turned his attention to Ayumi. "Just who are you?"

"...Ayumi." She replied, her eyes on Itachi's back as he grew further and further away. "I used to be a shinobi of Konoha." She bowed to Naruto. "I will be taking my leave as well, Naruto." And with that, she sped off in the direction that Itachi had gone.

It didn't take her long to catch up with Itachi. Before long, she could see his back ahead of her. And she was soon enough running beside him.

"Itachi-san." Her words were gentle, soft.

"Ayumi-san." His pace did not slow.

"...When did you die?" There was a hint of sadness to her voice. Because, for him to be brought back just as she was, he had to have died as well. And the thought of him dying filled her with sadness.

"Not long after you did. I died fighting Sasuke."

Her eyes widened, opening her mouth to say something, but a voice cut her off.

"Wait!"

Her brow furrowed, but she didn't turn to see who was shouting at them. Itachi had paid it no mind, so she didn't see any reason for her to either.

"...You are Itachi, right?!"

This caused her to falter a little as she ran along side Itachi. And she couldn't stop herself anymore. She turned her head slightly, looking over her shoulder to see who was calling out to Itachi. Instantly, she recognized him as Sasuke. Obviously years older than the last time she saw him. But it was him.

"I said wait!" He called out again, tailing the two of them quickly, though his attention was only on Itachi.

"Itachi-san..." She whispered, just loud enough for Itachi to hear. Itachi merely glanced at her, not replying to anything that Sasuke was calling out.

"Are you listening to me!?"

A gasp escaped her lips when Itachi was soon surrounded by an orange chakra, blocking the purple chakra that Sasuke had sent his way to grab him.

"This Susanoo... So, you are Itachi after all!"

So, whatever this technique was, it looked like large skeleton armor surrounding them from the waist up, was Susanoo.

"...Incredible." Itachi spoke as he gazed upon his younger brother for a moment, before his running started again. "You also became able to use this technique."

"Why are you here?! You should be dead!" Sasuke shot back.

"This is Kabuto's technique. I'm here because of the Edo Tensei. I cannot stop now... I have important things to do." As Itachi spoke, his pace did not falter. It stayed the same, and Ayumi matched his pace as she ran along side him. But Sasuke's pace did not waver either. He continued to follow after Itachi and Ayumi, though his attention was focused on Itachi. He hadn't even really noticed the woman.

"I don't care about that! Now you are in front of my eyes... There is a mountain of things I want to ask you!"

"Even if I tell you to leave it for later, you would not listen to me, huh..."

There was a slight tug at the corner of Ayumi's mouth as she listened to them go back and forth. She could clearly remember times where Itachi had told Sasuke later, and not come through in the end.

"Do you remember what you said to me?! 'When you have the same eyes as me, come to me!' So, why are you running away?! Do you feel guilty because you lied to me?! Or you don't have the courage to tell me the truth?!"

In reply to that, Itachi stayed silent, merely listening to his brother as he shouted at him.

"I already know everything about you! That's why I decided to destroy Konoha!"

That made Ayumi's eyes widen. She'd heard that Sasuke had left the village years ago, but... She had no idea about his want for the destruction of the leaf.

"I already told this to you when we fought... People live inside their convictions... If you think in that way, if your truth is just an illusion... Then the truth about me in reality is..." But before Itachi could continue, Sasuke started up again.

"I'm not in an illusion anymore! I can see through your Genjutsu!" There was a slight pause before he continued on. "Because these are your eyes!"

Ayumi was unable to hold in the soft gasp that escaped from her throat.

Those words had Itachi silent again, as Naruto's voice went through his head, thinking back to what he had said.

 _'Sasuke should be able to understand your sufferings and determination! But instead of inheriting your will, he intends to destroy Konoha! That's a battle of revenge against the village that his older brother loved and suffered for so many times!'_

"Your confidence when you talk did not change, but... They told me about what you did until now. You quite changed." And Ayumi was able to detect the hint of sadness that was in Itachi's voice as he spoke. After all, she had always been the one who was able to best read him.

"Itachi-san..." Her voice was a whisper, but it reached his ears, causing him to glance at her for a second.

"That's wrong! You were the one who changed everything about me! I should have died! You were supposed to kill me and my parents together! And yet..." Sasuke's voice softened a little as his voice trailed off, thinking back to what Madara had said to him.

 _'And then Itachi decided to close the curtain of his clan with his own hands. He did not hate or betray the Uchiha... he didn't have any other choice. The discrimination that was born in the village... And all the discord piled up to that moment... Itachi decided to bear them on his shoulders, and no one can blame him to have taken such a decision.'_

And he started again. "Why was I the only one?! Why was I the only one to survive?!" Another pause as he recalled more of Madara's words.

 _'Are you able to understand why you are the only one he didn't kill? For Itachi, your life was more important than the whole village.'_

"Why only me...! Why am I different from our father and mother?! Why just me..." His words trailed off again.

Her heart broke for Sasuke, because the sound of his voice told her exactly how he was feeling. Lost, in need of answers... Broken... Another glance at Itachi, and the look he gave her in return told her that his heart ached the same as her's did for Sasuke.

"You didn't know anything about what was happening at that time... You did not know anything about the Uchiha clan's foolish idea... You were just a kid. Plus it wasn't for your sake alone... I also thought that one day I should be judged for crimes I committed by an Uchiha like you. For that sake, I used the hatred within you... And that's why I failed. The only thing I did was giving the hatred to you and making you flee from the village... I turned you into a criminal. I wished that you would walk the right path and yet... From the moment I died, you are walking the wrong path... You were enticed into a straight path without branching roads. I wanted to rewrite your indication on your path with my lies and efforts." Itachi's voice was calm and collected, even as he continued in his running.

"You wanted me to walk on that path while I was ignorant about the truth...?! I don't wish to walk on such a path!" Sasuke's temper seemed to flare up again as he spoke.

"Yeah... Just as you said, you have to decide the path that you want to walk." And it wasn't hard for Ayumi to hear his unspoken words.

 _Even if I think a different path would be the right path for you._

"No matter, you rewrite the indications on that path. I see through those changes already!"

This prompted a chuckle from Itachi, which irked Sasuke.

"What's so funny?!"

At first, Itachi was silent as he thought back to Naruto. "...Nothing. Not just indications guide the path you walk..."

A confused look came to Sasuke's face.

"I'm someone dead after all... I will not talk from now on."

It was then that Sasuke broke from his silence. "When you were alive, you always poked my forehead. You could not look after me, and then you ran away. Are you going to run away now? You are dead as well!"

"It is not like I'm running away. I told you that there are important things I have to do." Itachi spoke as he began to do hand seals. And once his hand seals were completed, a burst of crows were summoned forth, blocking the path for Sasuke. But Ayumi was surprised when the crows blocked her path as well.

"...You stay here." Itachi spoke calmly, glancing behind him at her and Sasuke.

"Itachi-san!" She called out, watching as he summoned his Susanoo around him.

"...Both of you. If you go in there, Kabuto may be able to gain control of you again, Ayumi-san." His eyes fell on her for a moment, before his Susanoo punched a hole to gain him entrance into the mountain beside him. And with that, he disappeared from sight.

Her eyes stayed on the spot he'd disappeared into. As much as she wanted to go in after him, she didn't. She knew what he meant, even though he hadn't said it.

 _Kabuto may be able to gain control of you again, and I don't want to have to fight you should that happen._

She was pulled from her thoughts when a voice reached her eardrums.

"...Ayumi?" Sasuke gazed at her with wide eyes when the name registered in his brain. It was the first time that he noticed her since he'd been following after Itachi.

Slowly, she pulled her gaze from that spot to look at Sasuke. A sad smile came to her face. "...You've grown so much, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was soft.

"What... What happened to you?" He asked, trying to remember the last time he'd seen her. And it came to him. She had asked him where Itachi was. And he'd taken off, leaving her behind even as she called out to him. And only a short time later, while on a mission, she didn't return. She had been assumed dead.

With a quick intake of breath, she sighed deeply as she ran a hand through her hair. "After I found out that Itachi-san had killed the clan... I just... It shook me to the core of my being. I couldn't handle it. So, during my next mission, I... I just left."

"You just left...?" Sasuke's voice trailed off at first as he stared at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What about me? I could have used you being there!"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, regret all over her face. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever. It's done." He let out an irritated sigh, letting himself calm down before he looked at her again. "...Didn't realize you and Itachi were so close."

A soft chuckle escaped her, the sad smile still on her face. "Sasuke-kun, I've loved him for a very long time."

"You two were together?" His eyebrows rose in surprise.

"No." She shook her head, her smile warming as she thought back to when she was twelve. "We were never together, but I still loved him. Just being around him had been enough for me. He is my first love, and I fell hard. I think that was the reason the news had hit me so hard and caused me to act so irrationally..." She sighed, shaking her head at herself.

"...You still love him." It wasn't a question on Sasuke's part, but a fact.

"I do." She nodded her head, stepping closer to Sasuke. "But that does not excuse my leaving. I basically abandoned you after such a tragic event. I was being selfish, and you suffered for it." That look of regret had returned to her face.

"I'm so sorry. So... So sorry..." She whispered to him, placing a hand on his arm. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Sasuke-kun."

It wasn't hard for him to notice that her hand was trembling, since it was on his arm. He glanced down at her hand, then back at her face. Tears were now streaming down her face as she looked up at him, tearing herself apart inside for what she had done.

It tugged at Sasuke's heart to see her like this. This was the woman he'd spent so much time around. He'd gotten close to her as well. She'd been his older brother's friend, and she had been so kind to him. Sometimes when Itachi hadn't kept his promise about spending time with him, Ayumi had spent time with him and helped him train.

"...I do." He told her softly, the words leaving his lips without a second thought.

"I don't deserve it, but thank you." She gently smiled this time as her tears slowed. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He may or may not have hugged her back, but she let go of him, taking a step back. "Now go on. I know you want to go after him." She motioned towards the hole that Itachi had made with his Susanoo. "I would go as well, but... There is a chance that Kabuto could regain control of me. And he would make me fight the both of you."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, before nodding his head. With one last look at her, he took off and disappeared into the hole.


	3. Edo Tensei: Part 2

Alright, there's the second part of Edo Tensei Ayumi and Itachi!  
Sometimes, going through the manga to type all the encounters up was a little frustrating.  
Because sometimes, they'll miss a word here and there, so I had to add in a word for it to make sense.  
I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only Ayumi and the story plot belongs to me.**

* * *

A soft sigh escaped Ayumi as she watched Sasuke's back disappear through the hole. As much as she wanted to join them, she couldn't. It would have torn her apart to have to fight not only Sasuke, but Itachi as well. All she could do was wait until there was some kind of sign that the fight as over.

Some time later, a lone crow came out of the hole in the mountain. Her eyes landed on it, and she smiled a little. The crow was one of Itachi's. She would recognize it anywhere. It was a sign that the battle was over. She could go in now, and that was exactly what she did.

As she stepped into the cavern inside, she saw Sasuke was standing not far from Itachi. And Itachi stood in front of a man who looked rather strange. There was a large tail coming out of his stomach, and he appeared to have horns, along with scaly looking skin. This must have been Kabuto.

"With this, we can put the dead to rest. The war's end is finally at hand..." Itachi spoke as he removed the glasses from Kabuto's face.

"Then... That means you too, Brother..." Sasuke's voice was a bit softer than normal, a sadness to his words.

Ayumi continued on forward until she was standing beside Sasuke on his right side, before stepping a few steps closer to Itachi. He spared her a glance, before his gaze fell on his older brother again.

"I... Once more, I was able to protect the village as Konoha's Itachi Uchiha. I have no regrets." Itachi's words caused a small smile to tug at Ayumi's lips. The Itachi she knew back then... Back when they were younger. This was him. But those words didn't bring the same reaction from Sasuke. Instead, he shouted.

"Why?! After what they did to you, why do you still go so far for them?! I can forgive you... But I can never forgive Konoha! And you say you have no regrets?! I turned out this way only because of you!"

There was a moment of silence as an image of Naruto flashed through Itachi's mind briefly. "I'm not the one who can change you. So, the very least I can do is put a stop to this jutsu. In order so that I won't make light of what's been entrusted to Naruto." Then he reached his hand out, pressing it to Kabuto's forehead. And within moments, he had found out how to undo the Edo Tensei.

Pained eyes gazed at his older brother. "I guess anything I say now would be pointless..." A pause, but only a slight one before he continued to speak. "When I saw you, I decided to follow you here to confirm whether or not what Danzo and Tobi had told me was true or not. But that wasn't the only reason... When I'm with you, I remember the way it used to be. I remember time spent with the brother that I looked up to... That I loved."

Ayumi remained silent as she listened to Sasuke speak, her eyes staying on Itachi's back. Whatever Sasuke had to say, he needed to say it. And Itachi needed to hear it, no matter what it was.

"That's why the closer I get to you, the more I'm able to recall what those days felt like and the more I'm able to understand you. The more I'm able to hate Konoha for the suffering they put you through. In fact, it's becoming even stronger than it was before." Sasuke clenched his fists, eyes closing briefly before opening again.

"I do understand what you want me to do. It's probably because you're my older brother that you feel the need to put me on the right path. But it's probably because I'm your younger brother that I will never stop, no matter what you say. As you'll always exist to protect the village... So will I exist to destroy it. Good bye."

Her eyes fell to the ground for a moment. So... He still had it in his heart to destroy the village, despite the obvious feelings that his brother had for the village.

But Itachi said nothing to what Sasuke had said. He merely did the hand signs to undo the Edo Tensei.

A gasp escaped Ayumi as she noticed that Itachi seemed to glow, small shreds of him slowly pulling from him. She glanced down at her hands, noticing the same effect was going on with her. Her eyes snapped back up to him.

Itachi had turned from Kabuto and was facing the both of them now. His eyes trailed over to Ayumi as he stepped closer to her. His hand reached up, briefly streaking across her cheek.

Her eyes fell closed as she leaned into his touch. It lingered for only a couple of seconds, before it was gone and his attention was on Sasuke.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips, but it was cut off when she felt something around her hand. She glanced own and saw that Itachi had taken her hand into his left one, even as he turned to Sasuke.

"There's... Still time... " He paused, reaching his right hand out as he stepped closer to Sasuke.

"I feel like I'm slowly losing consciousness... Before saying goodbye, I will tell you what you wanted to know. There is no need to lie anymore... What I did that night before leaving you is exactly as Danzo and Tobi told you. I will show you the truth..."

And soon, Sasuke, as well as Ayumi, were taken into Itachi's memories.

~X~

 _ **Itachi was talking with Shisui at the edge of the cliff that was around the Naka River.**_

 _ **"There is no way to stop the Uchiha's coup d'etat anymore... A civil war will happen in the Leaf, and the other countries will take advantage of it to attack. It will turn into a war."**_

 _ **As he spoke, Shisui turned to looked at Itachi. His right eye was closed, dried blood in the corner of it. "When I tried to stop the coup d'etat by using Kotoamatsukami, Danzo stole my right eye. He doesn't trust me... I decided to protect the village in my own way."**_

 _ **He paused in speaking for a moment to lift his left hand up to his left eye. "He'll probably try to get my left eye as well... I'll give it to you before that happens."**_

 _ **With that, Shisui plucked out his left eye, holding it in his bloody hand. "... You're my best friend, the only one I can ask this. Please protect the village.. And the Uchiha's name."**_

~X~

 _ **"We cannot allow it anymore! They call it revolution, but if their real intention is to take back political power, we'll have to treat them as rebels." Koharu spoke, looking at Itachi as he knelt before them.**_

 _ **"Koharu, wait! Don't jump to conclusions." Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, spoke up, looking at her.**_

 _ **"However, Hiruzen, the Uchiha aren't going to stop. We must make our move right away to avoid confusion." Danzo said, gaze falling on Hiruzen. "... Including the unknowing children."**_

 _ **Itachi was silent, keeping his expression as emotionless as possible.**_

 _ **"Don't say this in front of Itachi! Besides, if a civil war starts, it will be hard to fight against Uchiha. We must think of a strategy." Hiruzen cut in.**_

 _ **But his words fell on deaf ears as Danzo began to talk once again.**_

 _ **"It's a race against time... We must act before they do anything. If we and our Anbu team up together, we can just make a surprise attack on them and end it right away."**_

 _ **"Uchiha used to be our comrades in arms... I want to use words and not power against them. I'll think of a strategy." Hiruzen said firmly, then he turned his attention to Itachi. "Itachi, try to gain as much time as you can."**_

 _ **Danzo stayed silent.**_

~X~

 _ **"The Third talked like that, but he will act if the Leaf needs to be protect. That's the way he is."**_

 _ **Danzo stood in front of Itachi, looking down at the younger male as he spoke.**_

 _ **"If that happens, even he, as the Hokage, will have to take drastic measures." A pause.**_

 _ **"Whether the war happens or not, once they've tried to make a coup d'etat, the Uchiha will be necessarily be annihilated." A slight pause before he continued, knowing a cord that he could play with Itachi. "...Your unknowing little brother included. But by acting before it happens, he can still be saved."**_

 _ **Itachi was silent, merely watching Danzo with scrutinizing eyes.**_

 _ **If Danzo was bothered by this, it didn't show. He just began to speak again.**_

 _ **"If the coup happens, your younger brother will see everything too... He will see his whole clan be destroyed by Shinobi of the Leaf, and will unmistakably want to get revenge on the village... And in that case, he will have to be killed too."**_

 _ **"...Are you threatening?" Itachi inquired, keeping a cautious eye on Danzo.**_

 _ **"No... I want you to choose. You can either stand on the Uchiha's side, participate on the coup de'tat and be destroyed together with your clan... Or stand on the Leaf's, save your brother before the coup happens and help destroy the Uchiha clan." The way he saw it, he had Itachi right where he wanted him.**_

 _ **"To protect the village, we must absolutely stop the coup before everything falls into chaos. And the only one that can do this is a double spy working for both the Uchiha and the Leaf. In other words... You, Itachi."**_

 _ **A sinister gleam came to his one visible eye, growing more and more prevalent the more he spoke.**_

 _ **"Itachi... It will be a hard mission for you... But in exchange for that, I can let your younger brother live. I'm sure you too want to protect the village..." His eyes grew hard as well. "Do you accept this mission?"**_

 _ **Itachi closed his eyes, remaining silent. Then he turned around, walking away.**_

~X~

 _ **It was dark out, and Itachi was speaking with a masked man in the forest.**_

 _ **"How did you know about me?" The man asked as he looked at Itachi.**_

 _ **"You were able to slip through the Uchiha's defense and even look at the secret stone inside Nakano Sanctuary. Only Uchiha know that place." Itachi replied, merely looking back at him. "After that, I examined your actions and tried to understand who you are and what your goal is."**_

 _ **"...Then this will be easy." The man said. "You probably know that I'm an Uchiha and I hold a grudge towards the clan and the village."**_

 _ **"You must follow my conditions..." Itachi started. "I'll help you get revenge on the Uchiha. But you must not lay a hand on the village. And... On Sasuke Uchiha."**_

~X~

 _ **With the moon behind him, Itachi gazed down at the sight below him. He watched as his younger brother walked through the entrance of the compound and drew further inside.**_

 _ **'I should have told you before all this happened... But it's too late now. Sasuke...'**_

 _ **Sasuke glanced up, but by the time he had, Itachi was gone.**_

~X~

 _ **Itachi stood behind his mother and father. Their backs were to him, and they were sat on their knees. His mother was silent while his father spoke.**_

 _ **"I see... So you joined their side..."**_

 _ **"Father... Mother... I..." Itachi began.**_

 _ **"We know, Itachi..." Mikoto spoke quietly, keeping her eyes straight ahead of her.**_

 _ **"...Itachi... Promise me that..."**_

 _ **Itachi's eyes fell on his father's head.**_

 _ **"You will take care of Sasuke." Fugaku finished.**_

 _ **Slowly, tears welled up in Itachi's eyes and began to flow down his cheeks. He unsheathed his sword.**_

 _ **"Don't hesitate. It's the path you chose... Our pain will only last an instant, unlike yours..." Fugaku spoke again, keeping his voice even. "The way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you... You really are gentle."**_

 _ **With shaky hands and tears streaming down his face, Itachi pierced his blade into his father.**_

 _ **'It won't need to be said again... I lost all the truth... It won't come back...'**_

 _ **And at that moment, Sasuke opened the door to his parent's room, head peeking through the doors.**_

~X~

Sasuke stared at his brother in silence, his slightly wide.

Tears had welled up in Ayumi's eyes and began to stream down her cheeks. Her heart ached for the man that she loved. All of the pain and suffering he had gone through. And she had no idea about it.

"Itachi-san..." She whispered, bottom lip trembling as more tears streamed down her face, even as more shreds of her began to pull from her and disappear. "I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand tightly. A squeeze that was returned. "I'm sorry that I didn't know. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"No, Ayumi-san. I should have confided in you more." He murmured to her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to love you the way that you deserved while we were alive, Ayumi-san." Another squeeze to her hand.

"...It's alright, Itachi-san." Her eyes softened, and she smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. But he turned his head so that their lips met. His hand found her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. She clutched the hand she was holding, happily returning his kiss.

It only lasted a short time, but it caused her to smile even more at him.

Another couple of seconds of looking at her, before he turned his attention back to Sasuke. He lifted his right arm again, stretching it out towards Sasuke as he drew closer to him.

"I always lied to you, telling you to forgive me. I always kept you far away, with my own hands... I didn't want to involve you... But now I think... That maybe _you_ would have been able to change our father, mother... The Uchiha... If I had faced you from the start... Tried to see things from your point of view and talked with you about the truth... But I failed, and no matter what I say now, it still won't reach you. That's why I'm finally going to say what I really think."

As he spoke, each step brought him closer to his younger brother. Ayumi moved with him. He raised his arm so it was level with Sasuke's face. Sasuke's eyes were still wide as he gazed at his older brother.

Itachi rested his hand on the back of Sasuke's head, pulling his head forward so their forehead's pressed together. "You don't have to forgive me. No matter what you decide to do from now on... I will always love you." There was a smile was on his face as he looked at Sasuke.

Ayumi smiled as well, letting her arm wrap around Sasuke, hugging him to her side. "So will I. You were the little brother I never had, Sasuke-kun." She flashed a smile at him, before turning to press her face into Itachi's shoulder. Her hold on his hand loosened and she wrapped her other arm around him.

"I love you, Itachi-san." She whispered to him, tightening her arm around him.

"I love you as well, Ayumi-san." He murmured back to her, his free arm slipping around her and holding her partly against him. "I'm sorry it took so long for you to hear it."

She just shook her head as her eyes fell closed, pressing her face further into his shoulder. A smile came to her face, having longed to hear those words for so long. And now... They would be together in death.


End file.
